A Brand New Moon
by OwnedByJacob
Summary: Bella leaves Forks two weeks before she was supposed to marry Edward. And Jacob? He has been going through pure hell and danger. So what happens when Bella returns 3 months later? Will she finally confess her love to Jacob? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends. This is my first fan fiction, so hear me out. This is story about when Bella leaves Forks two weeks after she was supposed to marry Edward. She never returned to Forks afterwards, and Jacob, is going through pure hell. So what happens when they cross each other again? **

**All credits go to Stephanie Meyer for the characters and stuff!**

_Unexpected_

It's been three months and seventeen days since Jacob has seen or heard of Bella. But his memory of Bella's beautiful smile, hair, and scent still haunted him. And the ground-cracker is, believe it or not.

She never called.

She never visited.

It's hard enough; Jacob himself thought she was going to at least call of send him letters. He never expected this. He never felt this angry, used, and alone throughout his entire seventeen years of life.

It was September. Bella's birthday had already passed. And Jacob? He made her a bracelet that said, 'nineteen' on it, and had a beautiful, dangling wolf paw on it. He never knew if she was coming back or not, but he didn't care. Now, it's November. Time flew back so fast.

He missed her smile. He missed when they would hang out in the garage. He missed her little giggles she'd make when he made a vampire joke. He loved her more than his home, his friends, his pack.

Jacob loved her more than _life_.

And she stomped his heart into the dirty, disgusting ground he walks on. Everything that Bella liked or every touched made him sick to the stomach.

Jacob's hand fumbled around with his dark tool box. He sighed to himself and started back working on his car. He cursed to himself. He knew he wasn't going to be done before tomorrow, so he rolled from under the hood and grabbed a bottle of water, drinking like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, Jake, you in here? I need to talk to you, man."

Jacob threw the bottled water away and stood up. "Yeah. Come in."

Quil walked through the door, a little bit of nervousness expressed on his face. "You done?"

"Nearly." Jacob responded.

"Great. Uh, Jake, there's something you need to know… it's very important."

"What is it?"

Quil hesitated for a moment. "Jake, just _don't _get upset."

"Just spit it out, Quil." Jacob was getting impatient.

"She's back, Jake."

Jacob suddenly stopped what he was doing. He sat back down on the bench and looked down. Did he just hear what he was always afraid of hearing? "That's… it's not possible."

"I'm being serious, Jake. She was at Charlie's earlier when Billy went there to visit. Charlie told him she's back for good. Plus, Charlie says she never married… Edward… And she's here, man. No joke. She's been back for a week."

Jacob stood up, walked over to Quil and grabbed him, throwing him against the wall. "You're fucking kidding me?"

"Whoa, there, Jake. Calm down. I just found this out a few minutes ago." Quil surrendered.

Jacob sighed, let him go and backed away. "Sorry."

"She told us not to tell you, but I just couldn't. I wouldn't do that to you, man." Quil patted his shoulder.

Jacob nodded like it was nothing.

"Do you?"

Jacob sighed deeply. "Do I what?"

Quil leaned against the wall. "Do you… still _love _her?"

"What kind of question is that? You know I never stopped loving her," Jacob protested.

"I just wanted to know, Jake. I don't want her to tear you apart_. Again_."

"I know." Jacob returned to the hood of the car.

Quil sighed, "Jake, just be safe-"

"Leave it alone, alright? Go back to work."

"Fine." Quil left the garage room and speeded back into the office room. Jacob's thoughts never left Bella. He returned to working on the car, focusing on how to breathe again. She's back. She's finally back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that first chapter was a little short. It was just an intro. Did you like it? Send me some suggestions for future chapters. Anyway, all credits to Stephenie Meyer, of course! **

_2. Please Don't Leave Me;_

Bella's hands gripped harder on the steering wheel. She pressed her foot harder on the gas pedal and raced down the highway into La Push. She knew this was a bad idea, she thought so herself. As she raced passed the blurs of trees, her mind focused more and more on Jacob.

She missed him, so much. Bella had no idea what Jacob was been up to, has been doing, or _hunting _while she was gone. All she wanted to do was to apologize for what she did to him and catch up. She didn't want him to hate her, but she had a feeling he already did.

Bella's car came to a halt as she saw the little red house she'd always love to be in. The lights coming from Jacob's home and the darkness of the sky made the home glow, and a small bundle of water welled up in her eyes. All of her memories flashed into her mind and the tears came faster and her breath became rough. Bella sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes and slowly got out of her truck, walking towards the front door. Her hand positioned into a fist and rose up to the door.

"What the hell am I doing?" She hissed quietly. Her voice so soft, so hurt. Suddenly, the front door of the Black's house flew open and Bella's eyes widened as Embry started at her in surprise.

"B-Bella?" He asked, his voice in shock.

Bella looked up at Embry. His hair was longer again. Was the pack growing their hair out again? She nodded in response and looked down, another tear spilling from her eye. She started to shiver from the coldness of the November night air.

Embry sighed, running his hand through his hair. "W-what are you doing here, Bella?" His voice became more instant than soft.

"I came to see… Jacob." It hurt to say his name.

"Oh. Well, he's out right now, patrolling. I have to say, ever since you left, there have been fewer vampires around."

She stiffened at the word _vampires_. Bella nodded again and stepped away, hurt. Embry held out his hand for her. "Wait, you can stay here until he gets back, you know. He should be here in about ten minutes or so. Billy's not here, though."

Bella looked at him and sighed. "O-Okay. Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"No offense, but why are you here all by yourself?"

Embry chuckled and walked out the door, heading towards the dark forest, "Get inside Bella. You're shivering and it's freezing out here," and he ran inhumanly into the trees.

Bella heard noises, like owls and trees whistling. She quickly walked inside, closing the door. When she turned around, she saw the house she always loved. It looked exactly the same. The dark beige paint on the wall and the soft comfortable couches in the living room. She missed it all.

Before she knew it, Bella was in Jacob's small room. Tears welled up in her already flushed eyes as she took in her surroundings. She couldn't take this. Bella's eyes locked on Jacob's dresser. She noticed some carvings and picked one up. She recognized it. It had her facial features. Tears spilled like a waterfall down her face and she started to softly sob to herself.

"Bella?" A deep, husky voice from behind her called. She knew that voice anywhere. She was afraid to turn around, but had no choice. When she met Jacob's dark eyes, she sniffed.

Jacob took in her appearance. She was wearing a white long-sleeve V-neck shirt, tight jeans and boots. Her chocolate hair was longer and her eyes were soaked wet from crying. It was the same Bella he remembered, just dressed differently. He saw her put down the carving he made of her and his breath hitched.

He walked closer to her, his eyes getting watery and pulled her into a tight, breath-taking hug. He curved his head into her neck. Tears spilled from his eyes onto her neck and he breathed heavily. "Bella."

"Jake…" She sobbed, hugging him tighter, fisting her hands into his long hair. She missed this; she missed his long hair. She missed the feel of him giving her hugs. She loved him so much.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" He repeated, grabbing her waist while hugging her tighter.

He couldn't believe she was back. All of these months thinking something bad happened to her, or worse; her marrying that _leech_. He sobbed into her neck, breathing in her scent of vanilla. Jacob finally pulled away, looking into Bella's brown eyes. Bella tears never stopped crying until Jacob gently wiped them up with his thumb. She sniffed and laid her hands on his muscular chest. "Jake." She couldn't even speak at the moment.

Jacob lifted her chin up, so he could look deeply into her eyes. Bella saw the hurt, anger, and betrayal in his eyes. She hurt him so much in the past and she finally realizes how much. She loved Jacob and she didn't want to hurt him anymore. She laid her head on Jacob's chest and his heart beat sped up_. I do this to him?_ She thought.

Jacob held her tighter. All he wanted to do at the moment was to just hold her and never let go. Even though she has a lot explain, he didn't care at the moment.

She's back. Bella's back. She's finally back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews on my first day. I'm really enjoying writing this fan fiction! Anyway, let's continue… ^-^**

_2. Past Pain;_

Bella and Jacob held each other for a few more minutes. Shockingly, Jacob was the one to pull away. The tears were gone, but the hurt and pain never left the two of them. This was new for them. Even though Bella had always run to Jacob for help and to pull her together, this was different. She needed him more than ever and she had nowhere else to go. Jacob knew how much he loved Bella, but was still angry at her for leaving and not giving any warning_. What the hell are we doing?_ Jacob thought.

"Bella." He breathed, pulling away.

She sighed, letting him go.

"What… H-how…?" He tried to pull himself together, but it wasn't working. He finally found his words and anger left his body. "Why did you leave?" His voice was shaking and his body started to tremble. He didn't want to yell at Bella or hurt her, but he was losing control.

Bella jumped at his voice and looked down. "Jake, please, let me explain."

"Let you explain what? Explain how you left and never came back. Goddammit, Bella, I thought you were dead!"

She shivered. She knew this was going to happen, and was always scared of it. She breathed in and looked into Jacob's booming eyes of anger. "Please, Jake. Just let me… let me tell you what happened, please. I- I don't want to hurt you anymore. I can't, Jake. It hurts me to do this to you. And I can't anymore," She said softly.

He sat down on his small bed, running his fingers through his silky hair, looking up at Bella. "Fine. Explain."

Bella nodded. Her voice was soft and scratchy. "When I agreed to marry… Edward, I didn't know what I was doing. I was confused and in love, but I knew there would be consequences. Edward would always promise to turn me after we got married, but I finally realized that's not what I wanted. I realized I wanted to live and have a life and not stay frozen forever."

Jacob's expression never changed, so Bella went on. "And when I last saw you… that June night when you were hurt… I felt so bad after what I did. I agreed to go off with someone and I didn't look at the other options. I should have chosen you, Jake, I'm so,_ so_ sorry." She looked down, another tear pouring out of her brown eye. "Two weeks before the wedding date, Edward and I got into an argument about changing me and he said he didn't want to marry me anymore."

Jacob's current expression changed into shock. "Bella, I-"

"No, Jake. Please, let me finish. That was just the beginning." She continued, crying to herself. "I couldn't believe he said that, so I tried to figure out why, and he said he didn't want to ruin my life. So I packed my clothes and left a note for Charlie, and I drove to Los Angeles. Alice landed me her car, so I didn't worry about transportation. I took some of my college money and got a job and small apartment. I was working in a restaurant until Alice called me one day, which was last week, telling me that Charlie was getting married to Sue. So I finally came home."

"And you never told me." Jacob added in.

"I wanted to. I wanted to tell you _everything_, but I figured it'd be best if you wait." She cleared.

"Really, Bella? I figured you'd understand that I hate waiting." He sighed. "You could have come to me after he said that. I would have been here for you. But no, I'm always your last option."

"No, Jake, please, don't put it that way. The only reason why I didn't come to you was because I didn't want you to think I was using you. I didn't want to hurt you again if I did leave anyway."

Jacob took a long, deep sigh. "And he just let you go? Just like that?"

"It wasn't easy running away from him." Bella sniffed. "I had to sneak out of Forks."

"Pathetic." Jacob mumbled under his breath. He hated Edward Cullen with all of his life. And he wanted to rip him apart for what he did, again. "Figure he'd be such a pus…"

"Jake, please," Bella stepped closer to him, laying her hands on his warm cheek, "Don't."

"Right. Sorry." Jacob hesitated for a moment. He wanted so badly to ask her if she still loved him like she said five months ago. But Jacob was afraid of that same answer. 'Yes, but it will always be him.' Well, it couldn't possibly be him this time. He left her, or _she_ left _him_. He wanted to ask her, but he was also afraid of that answer, so he kept it to himself. Bella stood there, depressed and vulnerable, and she kept her eyes glued to the dark floor of Jacob's room. Her eyes were red, her hair was messy, and she didn't care. Jacob stood up and held her soft chin up, looking so deep into her chocolate eyes. All he saw was hurt and pain. She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers. They exchanged each other appearances, never looking away.

A sudden knock on the door startled them both.

"Jacob, you in there, son?" Billy's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

Jacob released Bella's chin and stepped away. "Yeah, dad. I'm in here, come in."

The door opened quietly as Billy's head popped in. "Hey Jake- Bella?" Billy almost gasped. "Bella! Welcome home- I mean… Welcome back!"

Bella smiled faintly, "Thanks, Billy. It's nice to be back."

"Wow." Billy grinned. "Well, Jake, I came to say that Sam called and you don't have patrol tomorrow."

Jacob nodded. "Got it."

"Well, I'm off to bed, kids. Bella, feel free to stay over. I'm sure Jacob won't mind. G'night!" He rolled himself out and into his bedroom.

Jacob chuckled quietly to himself, "Crazy old man," And returned his dark eyes to Bella's confused ones. Bella smiled softly, looking downwards.

"Would you like to stay over?" He asked her softly. Her breath hitched at the back of her throat. She wanted to badly. She nodded to his question.

Jacob had never felt so relieved and grateful in his life.

Two hours passed; Jacob and Bella were sitting on the couch watching television. The old, usual, Jacob and Bella hangout. Jake offered her to cuddle in his arms and she couldn't resist the warmth of his werewolf body. It was nearly twelve-am and Bella's eyes were drifting close every five minutes. Jacob felt her squirm in his arms and shook her lightly. "Bella?"

She sniffed quietly. "Hmm?"

"You're sleepy, honey."

"I am not." She protested, yawning.

"Yes." He grinned. "You are. C'mon Bella, let's get you into bed." He stood up, grabbing her hand. Bella refused, then he gave her a beautiful smile and she gave in. When they walked into his small bedroom, Jacob reached into his drawer and pulled out a green shirt, handing it to Bella. Her eyes widened.

"Uh, Jake, what's this?"

"Well, you don't think I'm going to let you sleep uncomfortable, do you?" He smirked.

"B-but. I won't be wearing jeans…"

"Just take the damn shirt, Bella."

She didn't argue this time. She nodded lightly, taking his shirt and walked into the tiny bathroom. Jacob quickly threw off his shirt and shorts, changing into only sweat pants. He climbed into bed, waiting for Bella to return. When she opened his door, she padded her way to his bed and slid under the covers. His small bed was very comfortable, to Bella.

Jacob's large hand slid over her waist and he pulled her close to him. She gasped.

"Bella, just… just let me hold you, okay?" He said, his voice shaking. She didn't protest and she cuddled to him. Jacob heard her heart beat faster, then slower as she fell asleep.

"God, I love you so much, Bella." He sighed deeply. He listened to her heart beat slowly until his own slowed down as he fell asleep in a blissful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me a while to update another chapter. I was really getting into this one and I hope you like it. This chapter is a little short, but the next one will be much much longer. Don't forget to review! X**

_4. Morning Embraces;_

Bella woke up to thunder and rain, with one muscular tan and hot arm wrapped around her. Jacob had her pressed against his chest, and it never felt so comfortable and nice to Bella. Jacob was snoring lightly in his dreams. She moved a little under his embrace, and he shuffled, mumbling, "S'too early," and continued to snore. Bella, then, tilted her head to look at Jacob's dreamy face. His eyes were fluttered close and his mouth was slightly open. Jacob looked so peaceful when he slept and Bella found that fascinating about him; how he could spend hours at night patrolling, then sleep until the next week.

She continued to stare, finding it a little weird, but she didn't care. She brought her hand up to his check and rested it there- his hot, inflaming skin under her palm, causing him to squirm in his sleep.

Bella gave in. She moved away from Jacob, trying to get out of his grip and failed. She turned towards him and shook him. "Jake. Wake up."

"Mmm. Three more hours…" He mumbled again.

"Jaaaaaaake. Wake up." She tried again, this time, shaking him harder. Jacob's eyes fluttered open, revealing his darkness and sleepiness in them. He looked at Bella, who was halfway out his arms and he released her.

"Well, good morning to you, too." He said, rubbing his eyes. Jacob sat up and the covers fell down, letting his bare chest showing. Bella gasped. She couldn't stop her staring at his muscles and abs. Even though she had seen him shirtless multiple of times, this time was _different_. He was… bigger.

When Jacob caught her staring, he chuckled. "You okay, Bella?" And that made her snap back into reality. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Doesn't look like it. Looks like you saw someone gets eaten or something."

"Jake, I'm fine." Bella declared.

Something growled loudly in Jacob's stomach and they both laughed. "Okay, time to feed you," Bella stood up from his bed and headed into the kitchen. She looked into the cabinets finding eggs, pancakes and pan sausages. Jacob padded his way into the kitchen sitting at the dining table and watched make magic. Jacob still couldn't believe she was back… in Forks… making him breakfast… in his shirt._ She looks so sexy in my clothes_, he thought. His mind was still stuck on the fact that she would have come to him, but didn't want to hurt him by leaving anyway. He loved her too much to just let her go in a quite blink.

Jacob noticed some new things about Bella. Yesterday, she was dressed like a supermodel on a normal day. He didn't care how Bella used to just dress in jeans and a t-shirt, but he absolutely loved how she is dressing now. Her tight jeans she wore the day before brought out her beautiful curves and long legs. The way her hair had grown down her luscious back and how even more amazing she looked with a little makeup. He liked the new Bella.

Bella was finished with breakfast and threw three pancakes on Jacob's plate, loads of eggs and four sausages. She placed it down on the table and began to fix her own. They ate in silence.

After minutes of eating, they decided to chill on the couch and watch movies. Jacob decided to show Bella a movie called '_Taken' _which she has never heard of. They watched in peace, enjoying the action and thrill in the movie. An hour passed and Bella moved closer towards Jacob, resting her head on his tan shoulder.

"Bella, I have to say. You haven't quenched once since the movie started." Jacob broke the silence.

She sighed. "I guess I'm not that soft anymore, Jake." That made him sigh along with her.

"I still can't believe you haven't seen this movie."

"I barely watch movies anymore." Bella pointed out blankly.

"What makes you think that?" He teased.

"Well, I guess, I've been so busy with work and bills. I haven't really got a chance to hang out with friends and go see movies."

"Too busy to give me a call?" Jacob said sternly.

She gave a long, deep sigh, trying not to get angry or upset. She knew how much she hurt Jake by not calling him or visiting. And it hurt her to even think about those things. Bella looked into Jake's eyes, not caring that he looked angry and used.

"Jacob, please," She began, a cautious tone in her little voice. "Don't do this. You know how terribly sorry I am. I don't want to hurt you anymore and I just want to forget the past and move on. Please? Can we just… move on?"

"Do you still love him?" Jacob completely changed the subject. Bella blanked out for a moment. _Do I?_ She thought. _Do I still love the man who left me, twice? _Edward would always make sure everything was clear and boring. Everything had boundaries. Then, the icebreaker, he left her. Again.

"A little."

There was no reaction to Jacob. His expression never changed. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes." Bella didn't have to think about that one.

Jacob nodded, completely relieved. All of his doubts about Bella were gone. All of his love for her increased by millions and he smiled at the point. And then there was happiness and joy that shock through Jacob now. He almost… grinned… at the fact. He looked at Bella, who was staring down for no reason. He lifted her chin. "Bella, look at me." Her eyes fluttered to his. She looked so beautiful yet he was still a bit mad at her.

"Bella you don't have to hide from me. I don't care about _him_ or whatever the hell he's going through. I care about you. _Only_ you. You understand that?"

She nodded lightly. It was quiet for a few minutes until Billy busted through the front door. "Hey, kids, I'm back!"

They both jumped, turned towards the door, a little chocked. "Dammit," Jake muttered under his breath.

"Hey Billy." Bella smiled.

Billy rolled himself towards the hallway. "Hey, Bella. I'm going to take a nap for a while. You two have fun." He joked, rolling into his room.

Both Jacob and Bella sat there in awkward silence. Bella rested her head on Jacob's shoulder again and sighed. _What am I going to do?_ Bella thought. _Should I tell him now? _


	5. Chapter 5

_5. Lips Can Connect;_

… Minutes passed by of silence. Thoughts erupted both of Jacob and Bella's minds. They were thinking deeply, because no one said anything. The movie was still playing. Jacob was in deep thought about Bella, of course. Bella was in deep thought about Jacob. Suddenly, a loud ring came from Jacob's room. It was Bella's cell phone. She jumped, and trotted to his room, grabbing her phone from her bag.

"Hello?"

"_Bella! Where are you?" _Alice.

Alice and Bella never stopped talking. Alice would call every now and then to see how she was, because she knew she didn't want anyone to worry about her so much. Bella also became a little close with Rosalie over the months. Her decision with not becoming a vampire made Rosalie very happy. Emmett and Jasper barely talked with Bella, but they never forgot about her. Carlisle and Esme were close as well. All of the Cullen's were aware of how she was doing… except… Edward.

"Oh, hey, Alice. I'm at Jacob's. Why, what's going on?"

"_Oh, no reason. I couldn't see anything. And I figured either you were too far away, or you were with the dogs. How are you, how's Charlie and Renee?"_

Bella chuckled. "They're great. Alice, you don't have to be so protective. I think I had enough of that, don't you think?" Bella was walking in a circle around Jacob's small bedroom. Jacob, on the other hand, was standing in his doorway, smiling at how adorable she looked, pacing around his room. He didn't care that she was on the phone with a leech. He just didn't care anymore.

"_Sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to pry."_ Alice said through the receiver. _"Oh! I wanted to ask you something. Are you, you know, dating Jacob?"_

Bella stopped and looked at Jacob. He looked down, biting his lip. They both knew they weren't together. And Bella wanted so badly to say 'yes' to Alice. But it wasn't true. Would she ever get that chance to admit_, 'Yes I'm dating Jacob?' _Bella wanted it so badly.

"No." She sighed.

"_Okay, because I met the most amazing guy. He's about six 'four. He has beautiful green eyes. He looks like a supermodel, Bella. And he likes food and books, like you do. You two should talk sometime. His name's Ryan and he is __hot__. Of course, Jasper disapproves of my tiny crush on him." _She laughed.

Jacob's fists balled up and he sucked in a breath. He didn't want Bella with anyone else but him. Wait- what the hell- they're not even dating, and he wants her to himself. He growled lightly.

Bella shook her head. "Alice, I appreciate your help in trying to get me dating again, but I'm okay right now. I'm fine."

"_Ugh. Okay, Bella, I'll talk to you soon."_ Alice hung up. Bella pulled the phone away from her ear and tossed it back into her bag.

"What the hell was her problem?" Jacob broke in.

"I don't know. She always acts like that." She reacted. Another ringing in Bella's phone erupted and she answered it with a growl. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Bells, I need you to come over here. Is that okay?" Charlie boomed.

"Hey, Dad. Yeah, sure. What's going on?"

"Nothing I wanted you to come cook for me. I miss your food, Bells. I've been dying of overload on fish and other foods I can't compel ever since you left." He laughed, booming. "Where are you anyway? You left yesterday and I was getting worried."

"I'm at Jake's. And sure, I'd love to come over and cook for you. I miss cooking for you, Dad."

Charlie's voice rose. "You're at Jacob's? That's great, Bella! I mean…"

Jacob seemed to gotten into a better mood. His face lit up and he grinned. He knew Charlie always wanted Bella to choose him, and for that, Jacob and Charlie's relationship had gotten closer when Bella disappeared.

"… Anyway, I uh, feel free to come over before four. I have to be at work at that time. See you soon, Bells."

Bella smiled. "Bye, Dad, I'll see you."

When they hung up, Bella turned towards Jacob who was still grinning at the door. He chuckled. "I have to say, Bells, your phone never stops ringing does it?"

"Never." She laughed, and then began to gather her things, throwing them in her bag. She grabbed the jeans she wore yesterday and headed towards the bathroom to change.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jacob asked, curious.

"To Charlie's. I have to cook for him, remember?" Bella opened the restroom door and Jacob just stood there. "Well are you coming back?"

She nodded. "Of course, Jake. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know." He chuckled. "I'll let you get dressed now and drive you to Charlie's." He walked off.

"Wait-Jake! You don't have to…"

"Bella, I want to." He smiled.

The drive to Charlie's was peaceful and breezy. Bella stared out the window, her hair blowing I the wind, from the window being followed down, while Jacob focused on the road. Well, barely. He snuck peeks at Bella and thought about how beautiful she was. She was tapping her fingers on the rail of the window and breathing normally.

Normally. Normal.

Jacob would never be normal. He never was. Because of the vampires in Forks, he became this… monster he always thought of himself. Jacob knew he'd never be good enough for Bella. And he wanted to prove to her that he wasn't. Let alone, she would never invite in his caring and love. It was always Edward. Always the vampire. Always the man who left and hurt her, who kept Bella away from Jacob, which made him angrier at _her_ and him.

Jacob wanted Bella. He wanted her to be happy with him. He wanted her to live a human, normal life with him, ever since he was seven_. Life with Bella_, he thought. _I would do anything to be with her. Anything. _

Jacob pulled up in Charlie's driveway, hitting the fragile breaks on Bella's truck. Charlie's cruiser was parked. He looked at her, smiling at her. She was still staring out of the window, thinking heavily on whatever she was concerned about.

"Bella?" Jacob broke in.

Her head swayed towards him. "Yeah?"

"Nothing." He chuckled, sliding out of the truck and went to open her side. He held his hand out, pointing towards Charlie's front door and she hopped out of her truck and closed it as well. Jacob walked her to the porch and she fumbled around, finding her keys to Charlie's door. Jacob grinned when she finally found them. Bella looked up at Jake, who was smiling down at her.

She blushed. "What's so funny?"

"You are. You're adorable, Bella. Did I ever tell you that?"

The redness in Bella's pale chicks grew as her breath hitched. She looked down; avoiding the embarrassment Jacob just put her in. He stepped closer, leaving them millimeters apart. Jacob lifted her chin, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. He sighed. "I miss that."

She looked up at him. "Miss what?"

"Making you blush like that." And his lips met hers in a loving, and pensionable way. He kissed her lightly, teasing her lips with his own. Bella's mind was completely blank. She couldn't think. She couldn't pull away from Jacob, because she didn't _want _to. She never wanted him to let her go. Minutes later of kissing, Jacob drew in a low grown from his chest and the kiss turned into hunger and pure animalistic. He nibbled at her lips and teased her mouth with his tongue; both tongues dancing together. Bella grabbed a fist-full of his long hair, pulling him incredibly closer. He wrapped his hands around her curvy, inviting waist. Jacob has been waiting for this moment for months, _years_. Jacob pulled way, Bella's breath in patches and gaps. He moved his mouth downwards to her neck and slid his tongue over her beautiful creamy skin. She tilted her head back, giving him more neck to ravage. He lapped up her skin, one growl at a time.

"God, Bella." Jacob moaned. "You drive me insane."

Bella felt his tongue at a spot she never felt before and she drawled back, letting out a loud, breathless moan. Then, she realized that her and Jacob was outside of Charlie's house… on his porch. She tensed up a little. And Jacob felt her stiffen. It clicked to him, too.

He pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. Bella could see the lust, hunger and want in his eyes. He pressed his lips to hers once more... again… and one last time.

They stood there in each other's arms for a few more minutes before Charlie opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw them in the way they were. "Bella? Jacob? I-uh. Bella, come inside." And he was back in the door within a few seconds leaving them there.

Jacob, finally, pulled away. "I should get going." She released her.

"What-Why?" She snapped.

"I have to patrol. I'll be gone all day and night. I'll be in the area though. Don't worry."

"Will… Will I see you?" She bit her lip.

"Well, duh, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded. He brought his lips to hers one more time before walking off into the woods. Bella smiled and walked inside.

Time to face the chief.


End file.
